1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shut off cover for covering and protecting a shut off valve extending from a wall surface.
The cover provides protection and a decorative covering for plumbing. The cover is easily attached to, and removed from, the plumbing and has a removable cover for access to a valve. The valve is typically a valve to control water flow, but may control flow of other materials such as gas, etc.
2. Description of the Related Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,139 is directed to a protective cover for individual water fixtures. The protective cover is of entirely soft, deformable, cushioning material such as high density, closed cell foam rubber or plastic and is of elongated, hollow tubular configuration. In one embodiment there is an outer imperforate, closed end, a cylindrical side wall, and an inner open end so that it may be sleeved over a water spout. Another embodiment fits over a hot or cold water valve handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,828 discloses a protective cover device for use in maintaining the inlet and/or outlet valves mounted in a wall of a liquid storage tank in a contaminant-free state.